One step at a time
by Justarandompersonn
Summary: Callie and Arizona face the biggest challenge so far, but will they survive it? SEQUEL to Letting go
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Letting go, I own nothing all characters belong to Shonda and ABC same with any storylines which may come up!**

_This world is gonna burn, burn, burn, burn as long as we're going down, baby you stick around._

Arizona POV

I remember a time when my life was awesome, it may have been for a short while but I remember it, Now it feels like my life is crashing down around me and I couldn't stop it if I tried, Riley has Leukaemia with a little survival rate, and Calliope was shot she was fucking shot, Police say it was wrong place wrong time but how does a fire fighter get shot? because people can be animals that's why

''Mom I don't like these needles they make me feel sick all the time'' Riley complains to me and my heart breaks for him

''I know buddy but they.. they'll make you better'' I say as I kiss the top of his bald head, He lost his hair not long starting chemo, it never really bothered him he kind of likes it says it makes him look like 'highsburg' I laugh as I reminisce I can remember coming home one day and Callie was watching Breaking Bad with Riley, even though I told her loads of times not to but she says it's 'their' favourite show

''If it makes me better why don't you give it to Mama? make her better then she can come see me... I miss her mom'' He says with a sigh

''It doesn't work like that baby, Mama needs different medicine to you, but she'd be here if she could and she loves you Riley''

''Too the moon and back right?'' He murmurs with a grin

''That's right Riles, are you feeling Okay?'' I ask

''Hmmm.. sleepy and sick.. how long left mom?''

''Not long, I promise'' I say as he rests his head on my shoulder

***Flashback***

''I.. I don't get it.. Did we miss something, was it something we did?'' Callie asks pacing back and fourth

''Cal.. It just happens sometimes babe, there's no way to explain these things'' I try and calm her

''But.. But why him?! Why is our son sick! It's not fair! it's not fair Ari.. I-'' and then she breaks, like I've never seen her break before and I feel helpless because nothing I say is going to make her feel better

''Baby you need to breathe or your gonna pass out'' I say rubbing her back ''Please.. try and calm down and then We'll go and see him yeah'' she just nods at me whilst trying to steady her breaths

***End of flashback***

Riley has been asleep for a while now and Mark is staying with him as I go and check on Callie, It's been a week since they brought her in and she's been unconscious since, she was shot in the chess when attending to a house fire in one of the 'ghetto' side of town's house, Mark was with her on the call and saw it all it's shaken him up, he still apologises a lot to me saying he should have seen it coming and all that but it's like the police say, wrong place wrong time

Cristina say's that there's a lot of damage done but the bullet just missed the heart, practically skimmed it but she won't be able to tell what the long term is until Callie wakes up, and my wife waking up doesn't look to hopeful either, life right?

''Hey You'' I say as I hold my wife's hand ''It's about time you woke up don't you think, Riley and Ellie ask about you all the time but I don't know how long I can keep seeing them like this Cal... And I think Mark needs you to wake up too so you can tell him it wasn't his fault, he does everything for us cause he.. blames himself'' I say as I wipe away a few stray tears ''And.. I need you to wake up Calliope, I need you to come back to me I can'r loose you, do you hear me I've almost lost you too many times now, you'd give a fucking cat a run for their money! so just wake up!.. P-please'' I sob and then I hear the one sound I didn't want to hear, The heart monitors go wild and before I can do anything the room is filled with doctors, nurses surgeons the whole hospital by the looks and then I feel arms around me pulling me out of the room.

_baby you should stick around..._

**I wanted to explain everything in the first chapter, I hope you liked it so yeah let me know what you thought and review Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona POV

''Arizona, Callie has a clot in one of her vessels the best way forward now is to take her down to the OR and try to remove it, or if that's not what you want clots can sometimes just go on their own, now as you know with any surgery there is a whole load of risks for the patient but because the clot is so close to Callie's heart the risks are a little higher'' Cristina explains to me

''and how higher are the risks just leaving it? I mean just option wise''

''Arizona you know how high they are, look take the surgery because I don't want Callie dying, you going crazy and then I'm left with your children, speaking as the god mother of your children and your friend you know what option is best here'' she states bluntly but that's Cristina for you

''When would the surgery be?''

''Within the next hour and then we could be in there for around two to three hours depending on any complications which may occur, so shall I book it?''

''Y-yeah book it'' I rub my temples to relieve my headache ''But the minute anything goes south you page me, you get the nurse to page me, send a freaking pigeon with a note for all I care but you. let. me. know'' Cristina just nods

***Flashback***

''We need to pick god parents you know'' Callie murmurs

''why you planning on dying any time soon?''

''I was thinking Thursday four o'clock that work for you?''

''Cal.. don't joke about stuff like that, you know I don't like it'' I say with a sigh

''Yeah, sorry.. Can I ask a serious question though?'' I nod my head ''If I was on life support what you'll you do?''

''What would you want me to do?''

''I dunno I'm not the doctor-nerd here, I mean you'd know what to do wouldn't you, I'd want you to do what you needed to do''

''God, why are we talking about this? look you pick one set of god parent's and I'll pick mine, no more talking about dying or.. that so who's your choice?''

''Aria and Mark obviously, I mean Mark and Jackson are good father figures and Aria's.. well she's Aria. so what about you who's the lucky people?''

''Ummm, I'm gonna have to say Alex.. and Cristina''

''Really? I mean Alex I get he's like your brother you should have had but Cris? It's.. different is all''

''Cause before you she was.. not my person but.. she was there when she knew she needed to be there, so yeah Cristina''

***End of Flashback***

Me and Aria are currently sitting in the waiting room, dead silence surrounds us, both making up situations in our head one of the interns come out and we both snap our heads up

''Um.. C-cristina says everything is fine.. and you have to go get a coffee because hanging around here won't help'' He states before he turns around and leaves

''Huh.. You wanna come somewhere with me'' I ask Aria she nods her head and we take a walk to the gallery of the OR Callie's in we both sit down and I try my best to explain to my sister-in-law what's going on with her sister

''Robbins! Are you serious! You can't be up there, neither can Torres 2 either'' Cristina voice sounds through the intercom

''Cristina, eyes on my wife please, we are fine where we are how long do you have left?''

''not long, now leave before I call security I can't have you here seriously it's like really distracting so adios''

''C'mon Arizona, Let's go I need food anyway so you can show me how crappy the cafeteria is here'' Aria says so with a sigh I get out of my chair and we both leave to go get food

we enter the cafeteria and it's quiet a few people here and there so we go up and grab some stuff, I can't even thing about eating so I just have an apple and a soda, while Aria grabs a Salad and an orange juice, we sit at the table

''This is maybe the first time we've done something, just me and you.. that's weird right''

''Arizona she's going to be okay, isn't she?'' Aria asks with eye's full of sadness ''It's just I can't loose her, she's still my big sister you know, we used to tell each other everything, she told me first you know that she might be gay and I didn't care because she was still my sister, and god when she used to ring me on a Sunday once she met you that's all she'd talk about was you and I knew that she loved you before she did, my sister would light up if anyone ever mentioned you''

''She's survived too much to be brought down by a gun, I hope she's going to be okay but really? I don't know so I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you she'll be fine because.. who knows?''

''Yeah, yeah''

Two more hours pass until we get the news that Cristina is closing off and things have gone as good as they could have, I feel like someone had just taken some weight off my shoulders, It's a few more days until she finally wakes up

Callie POV

pain is all I feel, pain and confusion I hear the beeping of a heart monitor and realise I'm getting tired of hearing that sound now, I struggle to open my eyes but I push through the pain, when I finally get them to open I don't see Arizona anywhere and I begin to struggle and the beeping increases, before I know it my room fills with nurses and hospital staff all telling me to calm down and then I see her

''Cal.. oh god.. hey nice of you to wake up, I've only been waiting for like a two weeks really know how to leave a girl hanging, So we need to get that tube from out your throat okay?'' I just blink and nod and then the tube is removed and I feel like I need to speak but I can't Arizona passes me a cup of water and I take slow sips knowing the drill

''love.. yo-you'' I manage to get out

''I love you too baby, god I love you so much'' She says as she kisses my forehead

''R-riley?''

''He's good, been going to chemo and stuff, pushing through but um, they need to re-evaluate the treatment maybe make it more agressive'' she explains ''but we're good so now you need to get better too''

''I-I'll try p-promise''

_I hope I can keep my promise_

**So Callie's awake, but it's the start of a long road to recovery for both Callie and Riley, what did you guys think? Read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona POV

***Flashback***

Me, Riley and Callie are sitting on the sofa whilst Ellie plays on the floor with her Minnie Mouse toy, everything is quiet like we don't want this moment to change

''Mom, Grandma and Grandpa Robbins are in heaven right? So I'll see them when I go?'' Riley says shocking both me and my wife

''Riley, what are you talking about? Your not going there''

''But I heard you and mama talking about me dying when I was supposed to be sleepin' in bed''

''Buddy you are getting medicine so you don't die'' I say grabbing Callie's hand she hasn't spoken yet

''Mama?''

''It's awesome In heaven Riles, all the toys you can imagi-''

''Cal'' I say warningly

''No Arizona he needs to know these things, So all the toys you can thing of, and all your favourite foods, no vegetables you have to eat, and you'll see everybody who's up there, Grandma and Grandpa and uncle Tim''

''Really!'' He says eyes full of excitement

''Yeah Really, buuuut, Riley I don't want you thinking your defiantly going okay? Like your mom says there are medicines and all differnt things to keep you alive so you stay here with me, mom and Ellie yeah?''

''Yeah I want to stay here, but If I go uncle Tim will look after me with Grandma and Grandpa, plus toys and french fires mom!''

''Yeah baby toys and french fries'' I say with teas in my eyes ''Hey it's bed time go brush your teeth'' I state and he scurries off to the bathroom ''What the hell Callie!''

''What Arizona?! There is a chance he could die! and if he wants to know about all these things then I'm gonna tell him! Plus you even said to me when you were down you saw Tim and you got a choice so, what's the problem Arizona?''

''I don't want to loose him! that's the problem!'' I say breaking down, I feel Calliope's hands grab me into a hug and she holds me so tight

''I don't want to loose him too, but we don't know what's gonna happen'' She says as she places a kiss on my forehead ''Who's turn is it to read him a story?''

''M-mine, your turn to get Ellie to bed'' I say as I walk to Riley's room, his room is full of trucks and toys with spaceships and aliens painted on the wall andhis race-car bed to complete it, a proper boys bedroom

''Hey baby, ready for your story?''

''Yup always''

''What one do you wanna read?'' I ask him

''I want you to tell me one, will you tell me about how you met mama?''

So for the next half hour I tell him about the night at the bar and how his mama was stumbling over her words until his breathe evened out and he was asleep

***End of flashback***

As I watch Riley and Ellie's faces light up the first time they see my wife and I can't help but wonder what's going o happen to Riley, he's come a far way since we first started but he could deteriorate at any time, and with Callie in a position she is in then I con't know what to do if they both deteriorate

''Ari.. You okay?'' Callie asks

''Yeah baby I'm fine, just thinking'' I assure her ''How about we all watch a film?'''

Callie POV

She can't cope, I know it but I can't say anything because I'm not there to help her, because I'm here stuck in this hospital bed, and it sucks, she acts like she's fine but our son is dying and I'm trying to get better

god, our son is dying, She hate's thinking about loosing him but it's a harsh reality that could happen, and it kiils me just thining about loosing him because I can't, Neither can she this maybe the thing that could break us, because I have no idea if we are strong enough to overcome loosing a child, if it happens

And Riley just takes it all in his stride, even when he's sick from chemo he's still the happiest person in the room, Since the first time I held him I felt a need to protect him and take care of him, but how can I protect him from Caner? how can a parent protect their child from that?

Ellie doesn't understand what's going on she probably thing the hospital is our second home, she doesn't deserve this, she deserves visits to the park and going to Chuck'E'Cheese but no she get's this, being dragged back and fourth the hospital not knowing whether she's coming or going, Everything sucks right now

But right now? Being in this bed cuddles up to Arizona and the kids, it feel perfect like I never want it to change, but all good things come to an end.. right?

**I think this is a good place to stop, thank you for the reiews so far and if you could let me know what you thought of this.. that would be aweosme, many thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So so so sorry about the time gaps between updates, I promise it wont happen again! anyway you know the drill I don't own certain characters Shonda does and all mistakes are my own!**

Callie POV

''You did good today Calliope, In PT.. you did awesome'' Arizona says to break the silence ''Ellie asks about you and Riley all the time baby''

''And what do you tell her?'' I ask

''I tell her what I've told her from the start, you and Riley are in the hospital getting better''

''So you lied to her then'' I mumble apparently not quiet enough

''Cal.. don't do that your both going to be fine''

''Oh my god what planet do you live on?! I might not be able to breathe by myself again, and Riley there is no matches for him not me, you, Ellie, Mark No one! He is dying Arizona no matter what we do he is still going to die, your a doctor and you still don't fucking get it, come in here like you've been taking happy pills all the time.. I'm sick of it, it's time you realised what's really going on''

''You don't think I get it? Cause I am fully aware of what's going on, don't worry about that. but for once could you get your head out of your ass and tell me what your so mad about?''

''I'm mad at the universe, It's fucked me over once to many times now I just wanna go home and spend time with the three of you and not think about Riley dying i don't want to be in this damn bed twenty four seven, I wanna be able to go ten minutes without a coughing fit I wanna walk on my own again, I wan't to be able to hold you at night! T-That is what I'm mad about!'' I rush out

''I want those things too Callie, It just takes time you know that'' My wife says getting out of her chair and moving to my side ''I'm trying here Callie, I really am.. Tell me your trying too''

''I am I promise I just need a minute to breathe sometimes, it gets a bit much sometimes'' I say leaning my head into her shoulder she places a kiss on my forehead and I can't help but smile

''Yo Torres-Robbins I got a delivery for you'' Mark booms out and I look over to see Riley and Ellie holding one of Marks hands each

''Man, I don't know you might have the wrong parcels'' I say jokingly

''No Mama He's right'' Ellie says leaving go of Mark's hand and walks over to my hospital bed ''Hi Mama, I missed you''

''Hey Bambi I missed you too'' She acquired the nickname 'Bambi' when she first started walking and couldn't stay on her feet for long looking like the Disney created Deer ''Whatcha been doing?''

''Hmmm, I did colours and watched Dora and then I ate a sandwich'' She states ''And Riley helped me tie my shoes, I can almost do it!''

''Well that was awesome of Riley'' My wife comments ''You okay Riley?''

''feel better today, don't want to be sick anymore and I brought Wreck-It-Ralph to watch'' he says pulling the DVD out of his rucksack ''Can we watch them?''

''We sure can'' I say I hear Arizona's pager going off, she looks over and i give her a nod she kisses our sleeping son's head and leaves me and Ellie watch the film for a while longer until she looks over to me and lets out a huff

''Bambi? Something up?'' I ask my daughter

''I dunno Mama Just do you not want to see me anymore?'' She asks with timid eyes and my heart drops to my stomach

''What do you mean Mija? Of course I want to see you it's just I can't come home yet but I miss you everyday.. you know I love you too the moon and back right? both you and Riles and if I could come home I would have right now but I'm not much fun right now but I promise I'll be home soon back to you and your brother''

''But Riley said he's going away soon.. said there is no medicine that will make him better... so he has to go but I don't want him too I love him who else am I going to play barbies and builders with? he's the bestest at it mama it's not fair''

''You'll find someone else'' I hear a voice from the side of me say Riley must have woke up and heard her ''Harper will be your buddy''

I'm about to interrupt because I can't listen to this any more when my Cell phone rings from the hospital table I answer the phone to an automated voice on the other side of the line

''An Inmate from Washington State Penitentiary is trying to contact you, to accept the call please press one''

I press one curiosity getting the better of me and I wait until I hear his voice

''Callie It's Hunt don't hang up you might want to hear this..''

**That's it for now, what's going to happen next? Read and Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not a chapter! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while life has been crazy right now but I promise i will try to Update soon! i'm also having a little writers block so if there is anything you want to see happen let me know and I'll see what i can do! again sorry it's been a while! :)**


End file.
